el intruso
by brankurron
Summary: lira llega ponyville despues de mucho timpo y se encuentra con un regalo de bombon


El intruso

Este es un clopfic (tiene sexo) asi que si no te gusta el tema o eres menor de edad te invito buscar otros fic muy buenos de mlp el cual no me pertenece le pertenece a lauren faust y hasbro esto solo lo hago por diversión y entretenimiento.

La tarde caía en ponyville y una unicornio verde lavanda bajaba alegre del tren que viene de canterlot, hacía pocos días que tuvo que salir de ponyville pues una poni terrestre, una gran amiga de ella le ofreció tocar pocos días en la orquesta real y aunque llego de reemplazo la hermosa música que ofreció con su lira le valió que le ofrecieran el puesto principal, sin embargo algo la retenía en el pueblo, era el amor de una linda poni terrestre de melena bicolor y con una cutimark de bombones en su flanco, ella le amaba como nunca le amo otro ser.

Asi que apenas las puertas del tren se abrieron la unicornio se tele transporto lo más cerca del pueblo y troto alegremente hasta la tienda de dulces que su novia alegremente atendía y administraba, pero al llegar a la puerta esta estaba cerrada, la curiosa unicornio sonrió de lado su traviesa amiga sabía que ella llegaba ese día y tal vez le esperaba con una sorpresa en la casa que compartían.

Poco le costó llegar a la casa estaba relativamente cerca, abrió pues la puerta y lo que vio la dejo con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder; la sala estaba echa un gran desorden, la mesa estaba volteada y varias cosas tiradas, poco fue el momento que le tomo a lira pensar lo peor, tal vez algún ladrón entraba en la casa, o peor aún, bombón fue durante mucho tiempo una agente secreto, una asesina de elite quien se encargaba de la peor clase de monstruos en equestria nunca conocería, ella mataba para que los ponis descansaran tranquilos sus cabezas en sus almohadas.

Por ello aun tenía muchos enemigos, tal vez alguno se liberó o quiso vengar a algún compañero caído, en estos pensamientos se sumergía lira cuando un leve sonido del cuarto de arriba de su dormitorio, la alerto alguien estaba arriba; así que tan rápido como sus patas le permitieron lira galopo escaleras arriba y de una patada abrió la puerta. El cuarto era todo lo contrario a la sala estaba pulcramente limpiado, pero lira no pudo ver más ya que un cuerpo le cayó encima, ella se intentó defender cargando un poco de magia en su cuerno, pero un objeto se incrusto en este impidiendo asi que usara magia, alguien le había colocado un anillo anti-magia, asi que intento gritar, pero rápidamente una bola la amordazo y una venda cayo sobre sus ojos impidiéndole ver, asi sin magia, amordazada y sin ver dos pesuñas la tomaron y la lanzaron sobre el borde de la cama, antes de reponerse su agresor dio el toque final; tomo las dos patas delanteras de lira y las doblo sobre su espalda después un cordón las envolvió dejándola amarrada y con solo sus patas traseras libres.

Lira aun forcejaba pero poco podía hacer, sin embargo se detuvo en seco cuando una voz ronca y profunda le susurro: - tenemos a tu amiga, ella está siendo "tratada amablemente por mis amigos", no te preocupes ella solo servirá para su diversión y celo, siempre y cuando tú te portes bien conmigo, (al decir esto lira sintió un casco acariciando su flanco y como este poco a poco comenzó a bajar entre sus patas a su entrepierna, y como poco a poco comenzó a acariciar su flor)

Lira sentía una gran humillación sin magia, sin fuerza estaba siendo ultrajada pero nada de eso importaba si su adorada bony estaba a salvo, esto le saco un pensamiento rápido bony estaba en las mismas, no en peor situación, el había dicho amigos es decir que estaba con mas de uno, cuantos serian 2, 4, no; se necesitarían mas para vencer a bombón entonces un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de lira se necesitaban minimo 6 ponis para detenerla, en ese caso lira estaba siendo ultrajada por 6 ponis distintos y lo peor era que estas fechas eran el celo de bombon lo mas probable es que al final de esta pesadilla ella tendría en el vientre la descendencia de uno de esos monstruos.

Estos pensamientos le llevaron a lira salir de la realidad, aun tenia el casco de su atacante masajeando su ya húmeda flor, pero sus pensamientos hicieron que ella ya no sintieran ninguna sensación; al notar esto el poni agresor dejo lo que estaba haciendo y con ayuda de ambos cascos separo lo mas que pudo ambas ancas de la yegua dejando ante su vista no solo su hermosa y rosada flor sino también su hoyo trasero lugar donde el atacante hundió su cabeza e inserto lo mas que pudo su lengua queriendo alcanzar un punto invisible, esto pareció sacar a lira de sus pensamientos pues un fuerte gemido y una sacudida involuntaria fue prueba notoria de ello.

-sabes delicioso, (el poni se separo de lira dejando un fino hilo de saliva que escurrió por sus tersos muslos) pero ahora viene el platillo principal; y diciendo esto el agresor coloco sus patas delanteras en los costados de lira mientras alineaba su cuerpo y lira podía sentir una punta dura rosar su entrada.

Por mas que lo resistió una lagrima encontró camino bajo la tela que impedía su visión, algún poni invadiría su parte mas privada, esa parte que solo bombón conocía y aunque tuvo varias parejas no solo de yeguas sino también de sementales, solo su linda poni especial conocía a fondo todo su cuerpo, su cuerpo que solo le pertenecia a bombon,

Lira comenzó a murmurar algo, esto llamo la atención de su agresor que teniendo el morbo de escuchar a la unicornio gemir se acerco otra vez a su oído, -veo que me quieres decir algo esta bien pero solo te digo una cosa si sueltas un solo grito de ayuda dañare mucho a tu pareja; lira solo cabeceo confirmando lo que le había dicho, asi que la correa que apretaba su boca se fue aflojando; - solo te quería decir que no importa lo que hagas conmigo y mi cuerpo, no importa cuántas veces lo profanes de nada servirá pues mi cuerpo y mi alma es solo para bombón mi linda poni especial; al terminar de decir esto lira sintió como el poni le mordía tiernamente su oreja, en especial la punta donde ella era mas sensible,- mi cuerpo y alma también son tuyos, tu eres la cuerda a mi corazón; fue lo único que le respondio el poni y fue mas que suficiente para dejar a lira sin palabras esa frase solo una poni se la conocía y se la decía a ella la única poni era su poni especial,

Asi el poni comenzó a dar dulces besos y suaves mordiscos en su cuello, y se enfoco en una zona especial lira era muy sensible en la parte del cuello donde nace la clavícula, ahí este poni dio un suave mordisco haciendo que lira suelte un fuerte grito de placer, ya no cabía duda su atacante y su poni especial eran la misma persona su dulce bombon.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar o decir nada pues un objeto duro se insertó dentro de lira, pero este objeto estaba frio, un detalle que lira no había notado hasta ahora también noto que tanto la venda como su cuerdas eran de un material muy suave entonces bombon tenía todo planeado? Como lo dijimos ella no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada mas, las caricias, las fuertes envestidas, los húmedos besos y suaves mordiscos, asi como de pronto y sin ningún aviso el objeto dentro de ella comenzó a vibrar lo que le quito la poca cordura que le quedaba a lira y la sumió en un delicioso y prohibido placer, pacer que se prolongó 15, 30, 45, una hora, después dos y por ultimo tres, tres excitantes y deliciosas horas de placer fue lo que lira resistió antes de que su cuerpo no le respondiera mas y cayera desmayada de placer.

Cuando despertó, lira seguia atada, tirada en la alfombra de su cuarto, pero ya no llevaba la venda asi que lo primero que vio fueron dos largas y delineadas patas envueltas en medias semitransparentes de color negro y al ir subiendo su vista vio a bombón con una gran sonrisa y enfundada en un negligé de color azul; - hola mi amor ¿disfrutaste tu regalo de bienvenida?;- pero bony estás loca por un momento pensé que alguien estaba abusando de ti y de mi también, estaba muy preocupada; - perdón mi amor, pero lei en tu diario que ser forzada y sometida era una de tus fantasías y quise cumplirla, dime no te gusto? ( al decir esto bombón tomo a lira y la coloco sobre la cama donde se podía sentir una mancha húmeda al centro señal que el encuentro anterior no solo era un sueño) bueno al principio estaba asustada pero despues que supe que eras tu me tranquilice bastante; - ¿yo? Pero si yo acabo de llegar, decía bombón con toque de inocencia y culpabilidad, - ¿entonces no eras tu? ( bombón no contesto solo le dio un dulce beso su novia y siguió dando pequeños mordiscos en su cuello) ¿eh? Bombon no piensas soltarme; bombon dejo de darle besos en su estómago para incorporarse y responderle: - no, te vez muy excitante asi, creo que te dejare atada un poco mas, en cuanto a si fui yo o alguien mas hace rato no te preocupes lira tu sabras la respuesta; -yo? Porque? ; bombon guio sus cascos a las piernas de lira separándolas lo mas posible sintiendo como aun seguían impregnadas de ese líquido cuyo olor la volvia loca, - lo sabras lira porque tu eres **" LA CUERDA A MI CORAZON"** , y sin mas bony hundió la cabeza entre los muslos de su amante para arrancarle un gran gemido de placer.

La noche había caído ya y para lira seria una larga noche, una larga noche de placer y sexo.

Espero les haiga gustado (ya dejen de fapearse) y los veo en otra ocasión visiten mis otras historias nos vemos chao.


End file.
